Tolerance
by Amource
Summary: A Beatrix related fiction, takes place in 7 years after the arrival of the heir to the throne, Garnet. New characters and stuff added.
1. Default Chapter

**Tolerance  
by Amource [RedZ]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cast  
Beatrix:** She is now 34 years old. Already married with Steiner. Have one   
daughter who's as skilled as their parents. [34]**  
  
Princess Magnolia:** Kind of selfish. Respect Beatrix's daughter as her own  
sister. Likes to do whatever she want. [5]**  
  
Queen Garnet:** A busy young queen of Alexandria. Still looks beautiful.   
Gave birth to Princess Magnolia when she's 18 years old. [25]**  
  
Zidane:** Although he's a great king, but he tends to leave the country a   
lot and goes hunt for treasures. [25]  
  
** Major Aurelene:** Reserved and always calm. Can be quite mysterious  
sometimes. [27]  
**  
Lieutenant Delma:** Joined the army right after Garnet came back from the  
Iifa tree. Somewhat tomboyish, but very loyal. [24]  
**  
Fhatrol:** Didn't play in an important role. A spy of Magh's troop. [18]  
**  
Magh: **The leader of GANT, a big group of bad thieves. Wished to kidnap   
the princess for money. [40]

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Stop right there!" A deep, yet beautiful voice of a woman appeared.

"It's Lord Magh's wish. You can't destroy Magh's wish!!" He pulled his sword up and jump towards her. The heart's beating, loud and fast. He just had to face her.. Otherwise, it will be the death of Magh, the leader of GANT.

"Didn't you notice that it is a dead end? You sword skills mean nothing compared to mine." She decided to finish him off, according to the princess's command. "Shock!" The woman cast a bright light which immediately shock an opponent to death at him. The thief stunned and fall down, eyes still opened, but no breath. "You're so pathetic, Fhatrol. Now, I have to get Magh for the queen.." 

"Beatrix! General Beatrix! The princess needs you!" Another voice of a young woman had been heard. "What is it, Lieutenant Delma?" Beatrix turned to Delma, a tomboyish-like girl with gray eyes. "She is in danger. Magh's bastards took her away again! You have to get her back!" "Tell the soldiers to defeat every enemies as much as they can. And then find the princess." Delma received the order and run away. "My queen, I shall let you suffer no more!" 

In the dark tower of Renau Castle, Beatrix tried to find her way to the top, alone. Sometimes, she encountered the enemies, but they're always lose. "Tell me, where is Princess Magnolia!?" She yelled at the thief. "N..NO..cough! I don't know!" "Don't you want to live? Don't you WISH to live and serve your master--in the prison? Tell me or die!" "I said I don't know. Get off me! Get away, you bitch!" The thief took his dagger from the back and slash it at Beatrix, but she's faster. So she brought her sword against the dagger, then kill the thief. 

"Beatrix! I'm here. HELP!" Magnolia screamed. "Where are you, princess? Where are you?" She tried to find the princess in the darkness. "Princess, tell me where you are." She went upstairs, to the top of the tower. "Princess! Magh! Where are you?" She thought. "It is sure dark. I can be easily beaten if I don't concentrate more.." [thap. thap.] "!!!" "It's just water." [thap. thap. thap.] The strange liquid fell down on her face.. "This is not water. It's blood!" "...Isn't that mean?" Then she shouted out loud: "Magh! Dont' you dare scare me by the blood and the darkness. You took away my soldier's life, but I won't let you took the princess away, never!" But there is no replies. The room kept quiet and cold. "Did he leave the castle already?" So she looked at the top. "Oh... Who did this?" A body full of blood of Magh was hanged in the room. "Sad that I didn't notice the smell. So where is the princess?" Beatrix cutted the robe that hanged Magh off. She went back to the stairs..

The gold haired man with a tail and a little girl who looked absolutely like her own mother was standing there. "Zidane. I didn't know that you killed Magh." She told him while walking down stairs. "I was just so quick. Here, take my daughter. I have to go again." Zidane jumped off the window nearby, left Beatrix alone with the princess.

"Are you alright, princess?" "Stop that! See? My father's gone. It's because of you!" The girl turned away and went downstairs. "sigh." Beatrix followed her, then they reach the outside. Many soldiers were running around. Some went up the tower and some preparing the camp. "We are not going to rest here, we can't. It's still dangerous around here." She thought seriously. "General Beatrix, Lieutenant Delma wishes to speak to you. She's at the tent right now." An Alexandrian soldier came to tell her. So she walked to the tent.. "Welcome back, ma'am! It's Her Royal Highness' order to rest here before we head back to Alexandria tomorrow. I can do nothing about it." Delma reported. "But you know how dangerous this place is. Monsters, thieves, and bad atmosphere. Get some good soldiers to patrol around the princess' tent. Don't let anything harm her." 

At night, Beatrix sent the princess to bed. She forced her to stop wondering around the camp and sleep. When the princess was sleeping, she then quietly cast protect on her, and leave. "This night is so cold. I wish Queen Garnet is fine. Although both of her loves are away. Zidane should be more interested in controlling Alexandria than hunting for treasures. But I can do nothing with him. A bird is always a bird, you can't stop it to fly. Let's hope that this is the last time he went away. The citizens would be mad if he won't stop. Even the princess.."

_**4 days ago**_

"This is a great trip, Beatrix!" Said Princess Magnolia. "I'm glad that you like it, princess." Beatrix replied. "But father.. he didn't come. If mother didn't have so many works to clear, I will force her to come with me. Anyway, what is this old building?" "It is called Renau Castle. We have just found this castle 2 weeks ago. Strange that we didn't notice it earlier. Do not disturb the research team is a must, princess." "I know, I know."

The night came. Dark sky filled with the tiny stars. Beatrix looked at them peacefully.. Then she found something was coming towards her. It's a shadow of someone.. "Who is there?" Beatrix held her trusty sword, Save the Queen tightly, focusing on the shadow. "It's Major Aurelene, ma'am." The shadow appeared to be the another soldier of Beatrix. Aurelene has purple hair with black streaks, always calm. "What is it, Aurelene? Something's wrong?" "I've found this, in the princess' tent, ma'am." Aurelene gave the letter to Beatrix with a sad look in her face.

_Beatrix and everyone else,  
It's my thought to leave this camp. I am gonna go find my biloved father. This is an emergencie. I was almost get him back when he tried to leave the Castle. If Beatrix didn't come out of the roomu and talk to me, I will probably be able to try to stop him from going out again. It is becuse of you, Beatrix. I will tell my mother after this thing's over._

_Magnolia_

She was shocked. Her eye opened widely. Her hands were shaking. Her skin changed the color to white. "Princess.. Major Aurelene, call every soldier to me NOW!" Later, a crowd of soldiers came to her. "Stand in line! How could you let the princess go!? Where were you when she's getting away? You lazy bitches! Those who were wondering around her tent, It IS your important job to keep your eyes on her. What's wrong with you?" Beatrix yelled at her soldiers madly. "Calm down, General. Do you think that it's really her who wrote this letter?" said Delma. "Take a look at her words. Princess Magnolia isn't a kind of children who like to beg the adults for everything. She always tried to do everything by herself, right? And other than that, her handwriting is a lot neater and her knowledge of language is much more that this.." "I know that it is not her." Beatrix replied instantly. "I know that it is not her who wrote the letter. But I know that she wanted to do what's the letter said. She wanted to get her father back.."

"Sorry to interrupted your words, General. But we can't see anything when she was kidnapped, even the sounds," One of the soldiers told her. "Could you hear or see her then, General?" The soldier continued. "...I couldn't." Beatrix answered. "So no ones could hear or see any signs of the kidnapers and the princess. Let us stop resting right now. We have a grand mission awaits!"

Beatrix and her troops decided to find the princess in the area around the camp first. But they've found nothing. "Very strange. She supposed to leave a mark or something as I taught her. Maybe.." "Stop searching! Go back to the camp, arrest Major Aurelene, and watch your steps." Her commands surprised most. "Why me, ma'am? What have I done?" Aurelene cried.

At Beatrix's tent, Aurelene was arrested. She and Beatrix were having a serious conversation. "I have nothing to do with this action, ma'am." Aurelene said. "I want to know why did you want to go inside the princess' tent? No ones can get in there except myself. I did tell you." 

"I.."

"Alright, I will tell you." 

"It was not all of my thought. There's another man."

"Who?"

"....."

"Tell me who."

"I can't."

"You have to tell me."

"It's Fhatrol, the new horses keeper."

"But it was actually the princess' idea. She wished to find her father."

"She's just like her mother, but in the different purpose."

"Where did they go?"

".....Princess Magnolia said she wanted to go to the Tantalus HQ in Lindblum, by a boat."

"I know where the boat is. Come with me. I guess they are not that far from here."

Beatrix was right. She ran to the 'shipyard beach' where many boats and ships buried. Some of them were still usable. She saw 4 people trying to catch Princess Magnolia and bring her to their boat, one of them is Fhatrol. "You are under arrest, Fahtrol. Leave the princess alone and bring your comrades to me." She interrupted the scene. "No, no ones can stop Magh's wills!" Fhatrol then knocked the princess out and put her in his boat. The other 3 started to ride away. "Stop, I said! ...Oh, if the princess wasn't in the boat, I will definitely use Climhazzard on them." She can do nothing to them. Beatrix decided to head back.

"What is your excuse, Aurelene?" Back to her tent. "I have never known that Fhatrol is GANT member. I thought that he was a normal guy. I've nothing to do with him, ma'am." Aurelene answered. "You lied." said Beatrix. She stood up and walk to the outside. "What am I suppose to do?" 

In the morning, the arrested Aurelene was thinking about the whole thing. She didn't know that Fhatrol is the traitor and Beatrix didn't believe her. "I want to talk to General Beatrix." She said to one of the soldiers. Awhile later, Beatrix came in. "Ma'am, to proof that I'm not wrong, I will go find the princess by myself!" Aurelene stood up, eyes staring on Beatrix bravely. "No, you can't. You might run away." the General shake her head slowly. "I promise! I won't run away, not until I got the princess." "How can I trust your words?" Beatrix replied. "Remember that you're still under arrest, Major." She went away, leave Aurelene alone.

[CRASH!] The sound of something big happened nearby. Every soldier was looking for the root, they finally found it. The Renau Castle was floating. It's not like a castle much now. "The castle is flying!??" Some soldiers shouted. The Renau Castle flied to the Shipyard Beach. "There is an island near the beach.." Beatrix thought. "Is this the another plan of Magh?" She continued. "General! I will definitely get the princess back, wait for me!" A voice from the floating castle said. "Aurelene! How could you get inside that castle?" General Beatrix tried to follow, but there's no use. "I don't know, ma'am! But something told me that this is Magh's castl--" The castle flied away, to the island near Shipyard Beach. 

Beatrix didn't wait for anything. She immediately ordered the soldiers, "Prepare the ships. Our destination is that island!". 

At the island, the Renau Castle slowly landed. "Thanks to your hi-tech brain, Lesiah. I can't believe that this is a castle, no, an airship. Hah hah!" Magh, the leader of GANT took Lesiah, an old man to the castle, followed by his troops. "Where's the control room, Lesiah?" Lesiah then pointed to the stairs. He can't talk, because Magh cut his tongue in order to 'keep his mouth shut'. They went upstairs, as Aurelene's trying to find Princess Magnolia inside the castle. 

"MmmmMMMmmm!!!!" a strange voice came from a big bag of Fhatrol on his back. "Shut up, you brat!" he said to the bag. "Fhatrol, why don't you try using some sleeping weed on her?" one of the thieves said. "I've none. I used all of them at the shipyard beach. She's damn annoying there." Fhatrol answered with an angry face, and continue walking upstairs.

They reached the control room. Magh pushed Lesiah on a chair in front of the control panel. "Keep working. Don't forget that your life is in my hand!" he said. Lesiah's body started to shake. "You guys, separate to every where of this airship. Fhatrol, bring the princess with me.". Magh walked to the hall way and head to the way to 'dark tower'. "We're going to keep her inside this tower, on the top room. Get me fire! It's very dark there. Hah hah hah!"

**end of part one**

**  
to be continue**


	2. Tolerance [part two]

**Tolerance [part two]  
by Amource [RedZ]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cast  
Beatrix:** She is now 34 years old. Already married with Steiner. Have one   
daughter who's as skilled as their parents. [34]**  
  
Princess Magnolia:** Kind of selfish. Respect Beatrix's daughter as her own  
sister. Likes to do whatever she want. [5]**  
  
Queen Garnet:** A busy young queen of Alexandria. Still looks beautiful.   
Gave birth to Princess Magnolia when she's 18 years old. [25]**  
  
Zidane:** Although he's a great king, but he tends to leave the country a   
lot and goes hunt for treasures. [25]  
  
** Major Aurelene:** Reserved and always calm. Can be quite mysterious  
sometimes. [27]  
**  
Lieutenant Delma:** Joined the army right after Garnet came back from the  
Iifa tree. Somewhat tomboyish, but very loyal. [24]  
**  
Fhatrol:** Didn't play in an important role. A spy of Magh's troop. [18]  
**  
Magh: **The leader of GANT, a big group of bad thieves. Wished to kidnap   
the princess for money. [40]

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"General, aren't we suppose to report the queen about this?" Lieutenant Delma asked Beatrix. "I have already sent her the report through MogNet. But I'm not sure that the message will reach Alexandria in time." Beatrix replied. "Kupo! Kupoooo!", a moogle ran towards Beatrix. Its face looked extremely exciting. "It's the reply from Her Majesty.". Then she started to read..

_Beatrix,  
I was very surprised and sad when I read the message. I'm very sorry about my daughter. I hope you understand. GANT is a great group of thieves, which we all need to see them disappeared from the history. You have my permission: destroy GANT and bring my daughter back. About Magh, dead or alive is not my business. You can kill him whenever you want. Also, Aurelene, she didn't know what is the true identity of Fhatrol, I won't execute her or do anything, maybe she and I shall have a little conversation about it. But just leave that alone, you and your troops are now have to get Magnolia back first._

_Garnet Till Alexandros 17th_

Beatrix's troops reached the island in the evening of the 3rd day. "We're too slow. Can't be that slow now!" Delma told the soldiers. "Troop one, stay in the ships and wait for us. Don't go anywhere! Troop two, patrol around the castle, kill any thieves that came out of the castle! Troop three, come with us!" the General ordered her soldiers. "Come, Delma." she said.

The search for the princess began. Beatrix and Delma made good partners. They went upstairs and killed the enemies without been hurt. 

Back to Aurelene, she's having a tough fight with Fhatrol, who she thought that was a good person. "Fhatrol, where's the shame!?" Aurelene asked. "I don't know what shame is! My life is for Lord Magh!". It's looked like that Fhatrol has gone insane. Aurelene decided to cast berserk. She closed her eyes, and start to cast the spell, but.. Fhatrol pushed his dagger towards her, it straight to her body. "FOR MAGH!" "Ouch!" Aurelene fell down on the ground. Fhatrol ran away immediately. 

"Am I going to die?"

"Princess?"

"I wish to die as a brave knight.."

"Is this the past brave warriors' death? It's just like this, huh?"

"No, I ran away from the army, to save the princess, on my own. I'm not dying as a knight, but.."

"Princess.."

"My Queen.."

"Beatrix.."

"Everyone.."

"Aurelene!" Delma cried. She and Beatrix had just reached there. "It's too late. My magic or items won't work on her.. It's too late." said Beatrix, as she sit down at Aurelene. "You're still alive, both of you. Fhatrol.. he just ran away, just ran away.. The princ--dar--tao--weor.." Aurelene whispered, before she closed her eyes, once again. "......." ".........She's gone.", Beatrix stood up and walk away. "General, did you catch what did she say, her last words!?" Delma stopped Beatrix from walking away. "I'm not sure. I heard the words 'princne', 'darg' and 'taowor'. I guess she meant something about the princess and her location."

"We shall go."

-----------------------

"It's after midnight already. I suppose to go to bed, but I am still fine." Beatrix thought. 

"Aurelene... It was my fault. I shouldn't..I..." 

"But I can't do anything right now. Aurelene has gone. She was a great knight, her martial arts skill and her black magic.., such a sad story.."

"No, stop thinking about her is the best thing."

"The past is the past."

-----------------------

The morning of the fifth day, the soldiers were heading back to Alexandria by the sea. "From the island at the east of the Mist Continent to Alexandria, I think 9 hours would be our best, ma'am!" said the soldier. "That's still too slow. Do not forget that we're carrying the dead bodies with us." Beatrix replied. "Then, 7 hours would be the fastest we can do, ma'am."

They reached Alexandria 8 hours after that. Queen Garnet and her servants were waiting for their arrival. "Great job, Beatrix. Congratulations." the young queen said. "With pleasure, Your Majesty." Beatrix answered. She stood up and let Garnet meet her daughter, Magnolia.

"Another mission has been finished, but the new missions are awaiting. I can't relax yet, not in this life time." the general thought. She walked upstairs to the castle area. "Steiner, I hope that our daughter is still alive." She said to Steiner, who's standing in front of the gateway to the main castle. "Of course! I can raise children!" He jumped up and down, yelling at her. "You have not changed." She smiled, then walk pass him to the gate with full confidence. 

"I can't rest yet, never." 

**end of part two**


End file.
